Randomness
by Soulmate of Mr. Whitlock-Hale
Summary: What happens when the Cullens are bored and occaisonally while Edward is hunting. Random fun of course! Read to find out what exactlly happens. I know, I am horrible at summaries.
1. Jasper and Bella's online adventures

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did though.

Bella's Point of view

Edward's gone. Jasper's babysitting me, sadly. At least it's not Alice.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing" Jasper asked. He probably can tell how bored I am without Edward here.

"I'm waiting for Edward to get home from hunting. How much longer should he be?" I asked, as if I didn't already know the answer.

"Bella, he just left and you know that."

I think I'm starting to annoy him. Good. He deserves it since life is so boring without Edward here.

"Yea, but I want him to come back now."

"Bella, how about we go online and find something to pass the time. We can go on Myspace if that makes you fell any better." Jasper should know that it won't, but you can't blame him for trying.

"Fine, but only because you might try to force me into it if I don't" I said glumly.

"you're right, I will."

We sat at the computer, waiting for it to slowly boot up so that he can take me onto Myspace.

"Here we are. Bella, I'm going to create an account for you. Now, what do you want your background to be?"

"I don't know"

Jasper went through about 20 different backgrounds, and I shoot them all down, because I don't think that Edward would like any of them. Uh oh, here comes Calrlisle.

"Jasper, why are you and Bella on Myspace?" he asked. I think that he truly is kind of curious.

"I'm just trying to get her mind off of Edward. Bella I'll just ptu this background on. What picture do you wnat as an icon?"

"Hmm, Edward probably won't like any of them. I don't want an icon"

"Bella how about I pick an icon for you?"

"Fine, but pck one that he will like" I grumbled unwillinly.

"Here. How about one with both of you in the picture?" Jasper asked inocently.

"Fine."

I hear the front door open softly.

"Bella, where are you?"

Yes! Edward is finally home!

"In the living room Edward." I called. I can not wait until he sees what Jasper took me on.

"Jasper! What are you doing taking Bella on Myspace like that? Do you know what kind of people go on that website? And you Carlisle. Why are you just standing there allowing this?"

oh yea, I forgot all about Carlisle since he was so quiet.

"I thought it was very funny actually. I better go see what Esme wants"

"She didn't... never mind. Jasper how could you?"

"She was moping and I thought that this would cheer her up. Id dint work though." Ha ha. Jasper looks terrified now.

"You bet it didnt work. Come on Bella, let's go up to my room. Now." Edward looks upset. I better follow him and make him feel better.

"Okay."


	2. Torturing Jasper Part 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. This idea isn't completely mine. I share the idea with my friend.

B POV

"Hey Alice Can I go on You tube?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

It is so boring without Edward here. Life is so dull.

"Um… sure Bella. Just don't watch any bad videos." Alice warned, looking confused.

"Oh, I wont. I'm just going to watch Charlie the Unicorn"

" What is that?"

"An awesome video. Come here."

We started watching Charlie the Unicorn and Alice loved it. She laughed so hard at every part. Just then, Jasper walked in.

"What are you guys watching?" He asked, looking very suspicious.

"Just Charlie the Unicorn. It is the best!" I told him, smiling.

"Oh no"

"What Jasper?"  
"That is the worst video on the planet!"

"No it isn't. It is so cool!"

I think Jasper's mad at us, because he ran out of the room as fast as he could. Then, I heard the door open.

"Bella, where are you?" called Edward.  
Yes! He is finally home!

"In the living room Edward." I called back.

He walked in very slowly.

"Bella, I just saw Jasper come running out of this room. What did you do?"  
"Come over here and I'll show you."

He came over, slowly, and started to laugh at the video.

"I can't believe Jasper hates this video. It is so funny!"  
"We know!" Alice and I shouted in synchronizing.


	3. Finding Jasper

Disclaimer: I don not own anything having to do with Twilight. ME and my friend only own the idea of this chapter

A POV

"Edward, have you seen Jasper? I want to take him dancing and I've looked all over but can't find him."

_Please Edward!!!!!!!!! Ill be gone all night and I wont be able to bother you about anything until tomorrow if you help me!! _I thought, very loudly too!

"Fine I'll help and so will Bella" said Edward after I pestered him

"Edward, why do I need to help? Can't you and Alice do it yourself?" Bella complained. Man, she can be very annoying sometimes.

"Yes Bella, you do have to help" said Edward, probably trying to calm her down.

We started the search then.

We looked in my room, his room, Edward's room, and Carlisle and Esme's was the most awkward to look in.

"Edward look at what I found in the closet!" I shouted to Edward. Thankfully, Carlisle and Esme weren't home.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" I think it scared Edward just as much as it had scared me.

I was holding a hula skirt, with a banner, similar to those that humans use to wish others a happy birthday that said CARLISLE in big letters and all caps.

Edward then held up a similar one that said ESME in big letters and all caps too.

"I want to leave now. Their closet is scaring me" Edward said, dropping Esme's hula skirt and ran out of the closet.

"Fine with me. Come on Bella, lets go check the last room in the house, Rosalie's and Emmett's"

As we entered their room, we heard a soft whimpering coming out of the closet.

"I'll go see what it is" I volunteered.

I opened the closet door and…

"JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN HALE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ROSALE CLOSET?????" I was so furious, I couldn't stand it.

"I… I… I was… h…." Jasper tried to explain.

"THAT IS IT!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. AS YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO LOS ANGELES TO GO SHOPPING…. WITH ROSASLIE" this was truly the best punishment that I have ever come up with.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Jasper shouted, very loudly too.

Rosalie came running into the room just then.

"Jasper, go pack right now. We are going to leave in 20 minutes so hurry up!!" she yelled.

I love this punishment so much. I can't wait to see how he is when he gets back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have just now updated this, so now Alice Cullen 24.4 can stop bugging me.

Yes Alice, I do mean you.

I will hopefully update tomorrow, if not later tonight. If not then the week after thanksgiving.

Have a Happy Thanksgiving!!

---

Bella


	4. Shopping and Dancing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

R POV

"Jasper you are going to love this! We are going to go to Vegas, and then L.A. and then Hollywood! Don't you just love that? I shouted at him.

"Um, yea no. I am only coming because Alice said that this is my punishment for hiding in your closet from her." Jas per told me.

Oh this is going to be good. I wonder how tortured I can make him. Mwahahaha!

"Rosalie, why did you just do an evil laugh?"

"Uh, because that is the only way I laugh and I was laughing at how much fun making your pain will be."

As we pulled into the lot for Bloomingdales _**(A/N I don't know if there is a Bloomingdales in L.A, so let's just pretend that there is)**_, I heard a whimpering come from the backseat. I looked back to see jasper cowering in horror in the corner of my car. I was right; this is going to be fun.

"Come on jasper, let's go"

3 hours and 26 shopping centers in L.A. later, we got back into the car with piles of bags full only of clothes for me and jasper. Jasper was beginning to look pained and tortured after the short shopping trip. Short, that is, for me.

"Rosalie, how many more stores are we going to?"

"Oh Jasper we are just begining to shop. Next we go to Vegas!"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Yes! My plan is working.

"But Jasper, Vegas is so cool! We can go shopping and get our hair done, and you can go gamble, but I wont let you do that, and we can do lots more fun stuff!"

A POV

"Hey Emmett, want to go dancing with me, Bella, and Edward?" I asked. I hope jasper's torture isn't to bad.

"Sure, why not"

We got inside the club, and Edward stood in the doorway in shock.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked inoccently.

"The music, its... its... its.... its from the 60S!!!!!!" He screamed, very lowdly to my sensitive ears.

"Edward we can go to another one you know" I said.

"Ok. Lets do that." he exclaimed.

We went to so many clubs, about 10, all having something wrong. Two had 70s music, one had more 60s music, three had people with such terrible fashion that I couldn't stand it, one had 60smusic, 70s msic, AND bad fashion, two more just had a terrible smell, probably that of werewolves I think. The last one, shudder, had such bad music that nobody could stand it, the WORST fashion, and such a bad smell that even Bella could tell something was wrong. So, we decided to go dancing in Edward's secret meadow, which isnt so secret anymore. I never realized how beautiful the meadow actuallly was. I can see why Bella loves going here so often. Who wouldn't? Besides werewolves, I mean. They wouldn't like our smell, and we wouldnt like theirs. So, it was a win-win situation.

We danced until around one in the morning. We all stopped because Bella had to go to sleep. Man, she can be such a _human._ And Edward, he's just so overprotective of her. They both are just so annoying sometimes.

J POV

We are on our way home, finally!! It is around two in the morning, and Rosalie made me shop with her till all of the malls were closed. I can understand why Bella comes back so annoyed after shopping all day. It's just so exasting. Even for me, the vampire.

Finally. We are home.

I saw her, there in the doorway. SHe stood there, fighting her laughter, jsut staring at me and my tons of bags from every place Rose could find that sold guys clothes.

"Alice. Alice, please forgiveme. I was hiding in Rose's closet because I was hiding from you due to feeling Bella's firght of the shopping trip. I'm so sorry. I will never do it again. I promise._ I swear_ to never do it again" I hope she will accept it.

"Jasper. Of course I will forgive you! If you told me what happened in the first place, I wouldnt have done that. I'm sorry" she was truly sorry, I could feel it.

"Thank you"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey! How did you like it? Tell me. Please!?!?!?!?!??

I crave your reviews.

Thank you for clicking the button below.

-BellaCullen435.

P.S. I am thinking of changing my screenname. If you have any ideas, just PM me or tell me in a review.


	5. The Ring Game

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Twilight, not the Find the Ring song (I don't know who does), or the Cullens/Bella.

J POV

We were sitting in a circle, playing some strange game that Bella and Alice found out about while looking online. Something called "Find the Ring".

I could feel Edward concentrating on our thoughts, trying to find out who has the ring. By the looks of it, no one does, that he knows of.

We were singing that infernal song, waiting till it stopped so Edward could guess who had it.

"Find the ring, the ring that keeps moving. Find the ring of silver and gold. Pass it to me; I'll pass it to you. Don't give it away, whatever you do" we all sang for 6ish minutes.

Finally, it stopped.

"Edward, you have to guess who has the ring now" Alice said. Good thing I don't have it. I don't know what happens after this.

"Emmett, do you have the ring?" he asked.

"No, I don't Edward." Emmett said.

I can feel nervousness coming off of Bella sitting next to me. She must have the ring.

Bella turned to me, holding the ring tight in her hand. She looks nervous. Why though?

She took the ring in one hand, grabbed my jaw in the other. Then, she opened my mouth and shoved the ring down my throat. Why did she do that?!?!?!

"Bella, do you have the ring?" Edward asked her.

"Uh...no" she said. Man, was she wrong!!

"Then why did you shove it down Jasper's throat?" he asked her. Oh, she was busted!

"Cuz I had the ring, but now Jasper does!" she exclaimed.

"Bella that was mean. What do you have against Jasper?"

Good. At least Alice cares about me.

"Too bad. Edward, can I go home now?" she asked.

Dang it! Why was everyone but Alice against me?

"Sure love. Whatever you want." He told her.

Ahh!!!!! The lust coming off of him was torture!! Edward needs to learn how to keep his feelings to himself. Emmett and Rose too, but they aren't feeling lust right now.

At least now they are gone.

"Hey guys. How was Bella, since she left before I could ask her?" Carlisle asked.

"Awesome! We played the Find the Ring game, and she had the ring, and before Edward cold ask her, she shoved it down his throat. It was awesome!" leave it to Emmett to think my pain was funny.

"I'm glad you all had fun. Except Jasper, since he was in pain. But Im sure he had fun anyway"

"Of course Carlisle"

I forgot to mention in the beginning, but this chapter is dedicated to my friend Alice, a.k.a. Alice Cullen 24.4. She came up with the shoving the ring down Jasper's throat idea during gym class because we somehow got onto the subject of shoving things down peoples throats. It was a great conversation.

I will try to updater on Friday, if not then next weekend. I have an idea for that chapter, but does anyone have any other ideas for the story, cuz I'm all out.

Just tell me in a review or PM.

-Bella Cullen 435.

P.S. I still want ideas for a new screen name. Thanks


	6. Sick Bella

Disclaimer : I own nothing aboslutly nothing. Its sad.

EPOV

"EDWARD I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!" ah. What does bella need now?

I walked up the stairs to my room and found bella sitting on the floor looking through my wallet.

"Bella, why are you looking through my wallet?"

"Cuz Eddie, I need money to buy myself sugar!!!"

Ugh. She used that wretched nickname. Emmett must have told her it.

"Ill take you to the store so we can buy some Bella."

"OK!!"

we walked out to my Volvo. This is going to be a LONG ride.

*at the store*

"EDDIEEEEEEEEEEEE. I need m&ms and skittles and popcorn and chocolate syrup and reeses and tootsie rolls and lots of SUGAR!!!!!!" I think she's had enough already. Oh well.

"Fine Bella. Come on."

WE grabbed cart and took everything she wanted off the shelves. Finnally, we can go home.

*at home*

JPOV

The phone rang. Who could it be at this hour? O wait, its only 4.

I picked up the phone.

"Hey Jasper, can I ask you something?" Edward asked. Uh oh, he's nervous what now?

"sure."

"Can you come to my meadow? Bellas here and shes sick. I was hoping you could try to help."

"Uh Edward? Im no doctor. Why don't you sak Carlisle?"

"Its not that kind of sick. She's going loopy."

"Fine. Ill be there soon."

"Bye"

he hung up then. Guess I better get over there. Ill bring alice too!

*the meadow*

"All right Edward. We are here"

"Good. Come help her."

I looked over and bella was trying to convinve Edward that he was purple with neon polka dots when she threw up all over him.

"Bella, noody is purple with neon polka dots. NOW CALM DOWN!"

just to make sure she did, I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Im better. Thanks Jazz." good. She's calm now.

"Let's get home now."


End file.
